Gibby Gibson
Gibby Carlson (born Charles Cornelius Gibson on May 20, 1995) is a friend of Carly, Sam and Freddie who is known for taking his shirt off. He is described by Sam as a nerd and is a usual victim to her bullying. Everyone calls him Gibby but once Sam called him by his last name Gibson. Gibby's official YouTube account is GibbyCorneliusGibson. Relationships Gibby and Carly Gibby hasn't shown any attraction to Carly, and Carly hasn't shown any attraction to Gibby. They seem to be good friends due to him becoming a recurring guest on their webshow. Gibby and Carly did go out on a date once, though, since Gibby accidently picked Carly as his date on the iCarly segment, iWin A Date. Gibby and Sam Gibby has shown some attraction to Sam, but Sam has shown no (real) attraction to Gibby. Gibby stated in iMake Sam Girlier, that he asked Sam out on a date, but she then broke his thumb. Sam later was forced by Carly to ask Gibby to the dance, but rejected, only for Sam to find out he had another girlfriend. Also in iTake on Dingo, Sam calls Gibby a "loser." Gibby and Freddie Freddie and Gibby have shown minimal interaction, mostly talking about and working on iCarly. However, in iEnrage Gibby, Freddie makes Gibby angry because Gibby thought Freddie and Tasha kissed when they actually fell by accident, and he trains in kickboxing for most of the episode in misunderstanding, but then when he sees the camera video of what really happened, he apologizes to Freddie for thinking Freddie stole his girlfriend. They declare themselves "bros" afterwards. Gibby and Spencer Spencer barely interacts with Gibby except for talking to him in various episodes. One noteable interaction between the two is when Carly can't excercise with Spencer, she sends Gibby, showing they know each other. Another notable interaction was in iQuit iCarly when Spencer wins a boat and Gibby becomes his boat boy.When a baseball team called "The Pirates" takes over the boat, Gibby and Spencer try to fight back by pelting them with fish sticks, but fail in the first attempt. Later, they drive the "Pirates" away by shooting watermelons at them with a giant sling shot. Family *Charlotte Gibson (mother, born April 30, 1971) iSpeedDate surname When Sam Puckett goes to Gibby's house to ask him to the dance as a favour to Carly she learns he has a girlfriend named Tasha, many fans noticed Gibby's mailbox said "The Gibsons". Apparently on iCarly.com, he said his last name was Carlson. Later, in a blog entry on iCarly.com, he called himself Gibby Gibson. Trivia *Gibby has shown the ability to hair style in iRocked the Vote. *Gibby has said that he wakes up screaming in the middle of the night *Gibby was mentioned in iStage An Intervention and iHate Sam's Boyfriend, but doesn't physically appear. In iHate Sam's Boyfriend, his voice was heard when he was being bullied by Sam. *Carly says Gibby has a therapist in "iKiss". *Gibby is a big fan of Wade Collins. When he was Wade's personal assistant, Gibby also was insulted by him, but didn't seem to care. *Gibby's first appearance was in "iDream of Dance". *Gibby's mother Angelique Gibson was first seen in iGo Nuclear when she brought him some underwear after Sam ripped his out of his pants. She was not seen again until iEnrage Gibby. *Gibby is still currently dating Tasha Category:Characters Category:1995 births Category:Gibson family